The Surrogate Witch
by CloveisAwesome
Summary: Hermione Granger is a surrogate desperate for a job. Draco Malfoy needs a child in order to inherit his father's fortune. Draco hires Hermione to carry his child for 9 months. Draco's baby brings them closer than they ever would have expected. Dramione Romance. Post Hogwarts. Work in progress. Eventually, it will be novel length.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger laid down on her sofa in her small flat in muggle London. She ran her hand over her now flat stomach, remembering how just a week ago it had bulged out round as the moon. For the third time in a row, she walked into St. Mungo's pregnant, and out without a baby. For most people, those circumstances would have been due to a miscarriage or stillbirth, but for Hermione it was her job. She was a surrogate mother.

Hermione gazed at her framed diploma from The Magical Law School of Britain that she had been so proud of. She, of course had graduated at the top of her class, and all her professors had expected that she would become a successful magical lawyer. But yet here she was, not rich or successful, married or with kids, and unemployed. She had not practiced magical law in five years, and had never been hired by a law firm either. The only person Hermione had ever defended was Padma Patil, when she was straight out of law school. It had appeared to be a small Healer malpractice suit against Padma who had also recently graduated from Healer school. But the lawsuit turned big when the patient suing Padma hired Blaise Zabini and his father who co owned the firm Parkinson and Zabini to defend them. Hermione fought until she won her first and last lawsuit.

After that, finding work was hard. Jobs for magical lawyers were scarce in the first place, and the biggest magical law firm, Parkinson and Zabini certainly didn't want her after she beat them. Other firms had prejudices against muggle borns and turned her down as well. Hermione had law school loans to pay off, and needed money badly.

It was when Padma told her over lunch one day that she was going to have a baby, that Hermione knew how she was going to earn her living.

"So you're pregnant?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, I wish." said Padma. "I can't have a baby. My uterus isn't shaped right. So I hired a surrogate. You know, to give birth to my child. But she'll still be related to me, of course. It's my egg."

"Wow, that's amazing Padma. Congratulations!"

"Thank you! I just want a baby so badly. It's worth the price I paid."

"How much are you paying this surrogate anyway?" asked Hermione.

"Just about my entire year's salary. It's almost too expensive. The starting price was 25,000 galleons. That's just for the surrogate. And that's not even including all her other expenses. I also have to pay the agency, her cost of living—"

"25,000 galleons!" exclaimed Hermoine. "That's a small fortune! Just to have a baby. It's almost as if they're taking advantage of unfertile women. Half of that could easily pay off my student loans."

"Maybe you should consider it." said Padma. "You could make a Healer's salary in just nine months. I remember your last physical appointment. Your uterus I perfect. You eat healthy, you're young, and intelligent, and any couple would be happy to hire you."

After that conversation, Hermione researched surrogate programs and read pregnancy books. She was soon hired by a surrogate agency _Magical Parenthood_. With the money from her first job, Hermione was able to pay back her loans, but still had plenty money left over. She decided that she wanted to save that money to start her own law firm and come up with the rest of the money by becoming a professional surrogate. Over the last 4 years she had worked for three different wizarding families, and given birth to two boys and a girl.

Five days ago Hermione had delivered her clients' son Daniel into the world. She was exhausted, and had the post pregnancy blues. Every time she came back home after her job was done, she always felt empty. Like something was missing. She laid facing her fire place waiting for the manager of _Magical Parenthood_ to floo her back about any jobs. It was late May, near the end of baby season. Most clients would hire around August or September so their child would be born in the Spring. During the months when business was dry, Hermione would usually take a vacation from being pregnant. But Hermione couldn't wait any longer. She was one job away from saving almost 100,000 galleons, enough money to start her firm. The sooner she could practice law again, the better.

Just then, Mandy, the manager of Magical Parenthood, flooed.

"Hermione, great news! We have a client. I recommended you to him, since you're our best surrogate. I sent him the paperwork and your profile, and he'll contact us tomorrow if he's interested."

"He?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, his wife couldn't make it. "

"Ok, thank you Mandy. I think I'll come hang around the office tomorrow."

"Sure thing." Then, Mandy's face went back into the green flames.

The next morning Hermione apparated to Diagon Alley and walked into_ Magical Parenthood_. There were no customers around, so Hermione walked up to the Laurie, the secretary, and greeted her. She hung around Laurie's desk and asked about her fellow surrogate friends that worked for the agency.

"Oh, Amanda just entered her third trimester, and Julie is due in a few weeks. Carmon just gave birth a day after you, but she left for Australia yesterday with her husband. They'll be gone for a month. Rosie retired. She turns 36 soon. I don't think she should have waited this long. She barely delivered her last baby."

"Wow." said Hermione. "I hope to retire this year. Giving birth to children really wears you out."

"Morgan is at 21 weeks, and you won't see Beth around here because she's leaving the business to get married and have her own children. And that leaves you. You're the only available surrogate. "

Just then, Hermione heard the bell on the door ring as someone came in. She saw Mandy rush over to greet a blonde haired man. Hermione could only see the back of the man's head as Mandy started to personally escort him to the interview room. She motioned for Hermione to come. Hermione started to get up to follow, but then she caught a glimpse of the man's face.

_No, that can't be him! _

Hermione did a double take.

_I must be imagining things! _

But Hermione's eyes were not wrong, because it was indeed the infamous Draco Malfoy who had just walked by.

_What the hell is he doing here?_

But Hermione put two and two together. And she was the only surrogate.

_Shit._

_**Please Review. Please. I would mean a lot to me. I plan to continue this story, because I'm not just writing this for you guys, but myself.**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, just to avoid confusion, this is in Draco's POV and takes place at where the story started. (the day before where we left off) Is that confusing? I think so. Well enjoy! P.S. Review!**

Draco Malfoy sat at his desk in his study at home going over his late father's will. He was a magical lawyer, and so far everything in the document looked reasonable. The conditions for inheriting his father's estate and money were simple and clear: He must be married to a Syltherin or Ravenclaw pureblood witch, and he must have a steady job with a salary greater than a healer's.

_Check and check. _

Draco Malfoy was legally married to Pansy Parkinson, but they might as well not have been. Their relationship was loveless in the first place, but the benefits of marriage made it worth their while. Draco became a partner in Pansy's father's law firm, and Pansy had lots of Draco's money to spend. They lived together only a few months a year in their luxury penthouse flat in wizard London, in separate rooms. The flat had two floors, and was big, so Pansy would stay in one part and Draco the other, and most of the time they wouldn't even run into each other. The majority of the year, Pansy would go to France and stay at her parent's chateau, or run around Europe with her latest boyfriend. Draco just worked at his law firm. Occasionally he would have flings with pretty French witches or part veelas, but never anyone he was serious about.

Draco continued to look over the will, until he came across a sentence in one of the last paragraphs:

**Draco Malfoy must produce a pureblood heir in order to receive any assets. **

_What? Is my father serious! I must have read something wrong. _

But he didn't. Draco reread the sentence multiple times until the realization spread over him. He needed a child.

_That bastard still manages to control my life even when he's dead! _

Draco frantically finished reading the will, and found that there was no way around that condition.

"PANSY!" Draco called loudly so she could hear him from the other side of the flat. "Pansy. Get in here."

Pnasy ran itno the room, panting with an annoyed look on her face. "What is it? I was in the middle of my massage!" She stood there in a white fluffy bathrobe.

"We have a problem, with the will."

"And how does this have to do with me? I thought you said we'd get the money by the end of the week. If you won't get to the point soon, I'm going back to my massage. Vince charges 100 galleons an hour and the clock is ticking."

"Bloody hell, Pansy! I thought I told you we don't have money to spend anymore. I still owe Blaise 100,000 galleons, and we're 10,000 galleons in debt because of your latest lady's trip to Paris!"

"For the love of Merlin, Draco, stop lecturing me! I didn't marry you so I could be poor! Millicent and Daphne spend much more than me-"

"Pansy! I don't want to hear about Millicent and Daphane. This is serious. We need a kid to get the money and Malfoy Manor. That's right Pansy, a kid. That means that you need to get knocked up."

"Wait, what? No, no, no, no. No way Draco. I am not ruining my body for a kid. Not happening!"

"Well you know what else is not happening? You're lifestyle! Because with out this money, there will not be anymore massages, or trips to Paris, or fancy clothes and potions."

"But…. But…But I can't have a baby!" Pansy said, desperately trying to come up with an emergency excuse out of thin air. "My… my uterus. It's too hostile. Yeah, I have a hostile uterus. The healer just told me yesterday."

"I'm sure she did. How much are you going to pay her to say that in front of me." answered Draco, seeing through Pansy's lies. Pansy glared at him. "Fine." said Draco, giving in. He figured that it wasn't worth fighting with Pansy. She would get her way anyway, even if it came down to threatening Draco with telling him off to her father, his boss.

"We can't adopt, the will said the heir has to be pureblood, and the orphanages never have blood purity information. I guess surrogacy the only option." Draco said with a sigh of annoyance.

"There are barely any pureblood surrogates though." said Pansy.

"We're not using the surrogate's egg, stupid. You are a pureblood female, are you not?" said Draco.

"You want to use my egg?"

"No, I want to use Millicent Bulstrode's. Yes, of course."

"You expect me to have some Healer stick a big needle up there?"

"You expect me just to give you my money for free? How much pain do you think the surrogate will feel? Grow up, Pansy. Score some points for the team. Do your share for once."

"Fine." grumbled Pansy. "I'll go to St. Mungo's tomorrow. You can find the surrogate."

Draco went to his fireplace and flooed his secretary at the firm.

"Samantha, can you find me a name of a surrogacy agency, I need it as soon as possible."

"Sure Mr. Malfoy. I floo you back- oh wait. There's no need. An advertisement came in the mail. I was about to throw it away. It's called _Magical Parenthood_ in Diagon Alley." Samantha said.

"Clever name, thanks."

Draco flooed to Flourish and Blotts and walked to _Magical Parenthood_. Business looked dry for the only people present were a secretary and a woman asleep on an armchair. When he opened the door, a bell rang, and the secretary looked up and the woman jumped awake and sprung to her feet immediately. "Hi, my name is Mandy McGreggor, I'm the manager of Magical Parenthood, the one and only surrogacy agency servicing the magical community in all of Great Britain. Welcome."

"I need a surrogate." said Draco, getting straight to the point.

"Well you've come to the right place- Mr.?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

" Do you have a preference for a surrogate or—"

"No, I'll take anyone available. The sooner the better. I really need a baby right now. "

"Well you're in luck Mr. Malfoy! We just have one surrogate available right now and she is the best our agency has!"

"Great, you can owl me the paper work and forms. I'm sorry I really must be going. I have an appointment with someone." And with that Draco walked out and across the street into the pub where he knew Blaise would be. Draco spotted Blaise and slipped next to him at the bar.

"Hey Malfoy." said Blaise without turning to look next to him. "Do you have my money yet?"

"No. I don't. And I won't. At least not for another nine months."

"That's what you said last time, Draco."

"You'll have your money this time. I got my hands on my father's will. As soon as I get my inheritance, you get paid back."

Draco was one of the partners in the law firm _Parkinson and Zabini_. A year ago, a potion company sued the firm for selling the secret recipe of one of their potions that they had told the firm about for previous case, and selling it to another company. The potion company won in court and the firm had to pay them 400,000 galleons. There were four partners: Pansy's father, Blaise's father, Blaise, and Draco. Each of them would have to pay 100,000 galleons. Draco didn't have the money, and wouldn't until his father died. Blaise paid Draco's share and his own, expecting Draco to pay him back when he inherited his father's money. But months after, Draco didn't receive the money, and Blaise was beginning to get impatient.

"What's with the nine month hold up?" Blaise asked.

"I have to have a baby."

"You what? Pansy's pregnant? I didn't know you guys were together, together. I thought the marriage thing was just for show but my apologies-"

"She's not pregnant. She'd kill herself first. We're getting a surrogate."

"I didn't know you wanted kids. Congratulations, Malfoy. "

"I don't want kids. Neither does Pansy. But apparently we need one to inherit the money."

"Just order one in the post, eh Malfoy." said Blaise.

"Ha ha." said Draco unenthusiastically. "I've got to run, Blaise. Deal with all these bloody surrogate legal forms. I won't be in tomorrow either. I need to get this stuff over with as soon as possible. Surrogates, what a pain in the arse. And I haven't even met her yet."

Draco apparated home. Pansy was up in her room, but he couldn't have cared less.

_This is all that selfish women's fault. I give her anything she wants, I leave her alone, and when I need one thing from her she won't do it. Merlin, I hate her. _

Draco sighed at the sight of the pile of documents on his desk, and finally flipped open the first page of the surrogate's profile. At the very top of the paper, in bold face type, it read **Hermione Jean Granger**.

_What the hell am I getting myself into?_

"This is a joke! Does that woman really think I'll hire this mudblood know it all?" Draco said out loud to himself.

He was certainly planning to go to the agency the next morning and request another surrogate, when he remembered what Mandy had said. There was only one surrogate left. And that there was only one magical surrogate agency in Britain.

_Damn. _

Draco would either have to wait for Merlin knows how many months, or go to France or somewhere else to have a foreigner carry his child. Both where out of the question, since he already told Blaise nine months, and who would know what some complete stranger might do. At least he knew Granger was honest, and wouldn't take the money and run off with his investment. As Draco continued to read her profile, he became more and more confident that she might actually be the best choice. According to the packet, she had had three other successful births, she was healthy, smart (that at which he scoffed at), and responsible.

_Maybe I'll give this a try. I'll meet with her at least, she how much she'd changed over the last 7 years. She did seem better looking than I last remembered. _

The next afternoon, Draco walked into _Magical Parenthood_, not even completely sure of why he was bothering considering her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay. Filler chapter, not my best. Hermione's POV where we left off. Please review!**

Hermione just gaped at him, until Laurie gave her a little push forward. "A little nervous, are we?"

"No, just surprised is all. Very surprised." said Hermione. She stumbled forward and almost walked into a wall, but Laurie stopped her, and guided her the rest of the way.

"Did you have and breakfast, you look as though you might faint!" said Laurie as she felt Hermione's forehead.

"No, trust me I'm fine! Thank you, Laurie, but I think I can take it from here." She instantly stood up straight, and started briskly walking to the interview room. Malfoy or not, she needed to be professional. No matter how horrible he was to her in school, those days were over. Right now she needed to be thinking about her own future and her goal, to own her own law firm. Hermione pushed open the door to see a grumbling Malfoy, and a nervous Mandy.

Malfoy looked up at her and Hermione looked down at him. Immediately, Hermione felt embarrassed. He was wearing expensive, designer robes. She stood there wearing, loose, baggy maternity clothes from her last pregnancy. Hermione's normal clothes where packed away in a trunk somewhere in her closet, and she had been too tired to go and find them.

"Oh there she is!" piped Mandy. She sprung up at Hermione, obviously letting out the jumpiness she had build up while waiting with Draco Malfoy. But Hermione wasn't intimidated by him. In fact, for one of the few times in her life, she felt superior to him. She had power over him. She could get any damn thing she wanted out of Malfoy because she was the only surrogate left in Britain and right now he looked as if he needed one as a life line.

"So, Hermione this is Draco Malf-" started Mandy, but Malfoy cut her off.

"We are already acquainted." said Malfoy, whose eyes were still locked on Granger's looking into them suspiciously.

"Indeed we are."

"Well isn't this _lovely_!" Mandy gushed. "Now moving on. If you'd all turn to page 394, I want to go over some of the terms and conditions..."

Two hours later, they finished covering the contract. Hermione was surprised that Malfoy didn't have a lawyer with him. All of her others clients had come with lawyers, and she would've thought he would be the type not to trust anything a mugleborn gave him. Unusually out of character, Malfoy didn't question the contract or protest to any of the terms. (Except for "A thousand galleons for clothes? That's ridiculous! How can someone need that much money for maternity clothes?") Of course, keeping up the Malfoy standard, he didn't actually address Hermione, but talked to Mandy about her like she wasn't there. ("So Granger delivered three children, correct? And _all_ of them survived?") By the end of the session, Hermione was willing to sign the contract just to get out of there, and Malfoy still looked the same way as he did when walked in: uptight, anxious, and ready to sell himself to Hagrid as a house elf just to get a surrogate.

They signed the magical contract, and agreed to meet next week at St. Mungo's with Malfoy and his wife to implant their frozen embryo. Malfoy made a huge effort to make sure Mandy would be their too so he wouldn't have to do something as drastic as talk to Hermione.

_What a git._

She walked to the door of the agency, ready to leave, dropped her hat, and bent to pick it up. Before she reached it, someone else grabbed it. Hermione looked up to see who helped her, and found herself staring into the yes of Draco Malfoy. They both rose up. Before she could mutter a thanks he started talking.

"Thanks Granger. You didn't have to do this. Thanks for being my surrogate." And then he turned around and walked out the door.

"You're welcome." she called out but she doubted that he heard her.

_What a prat. Can't even speak to me in front of anyone or people might see him talking to a _mudblood_! What ever, he is not my friend, he is my employer. All Malfoy is to me right now is a big sack full of galleons._

Hermione didn't know why she was complaining though. He had actually thanked her. It was like he was in her debt.

She apparated home to her flat, and the first thing she did was go into her closet and pull out her trunk full of clothes she wore before she came a surrogate. Hermione pulled out a blue bikini that she had worn on summer holiday after her first year at the Magical Law School of Britain. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look too bad. Yes, she had a few stretch marks and her stomach wasn't as tight as it used to be, but she still looked magnificent enough not to think twice about wearing her bathing suit in public.

Next, Hermione tried to find an outfit to wear to St. Mungo's. Why did she even care what she wore in front of Malfoy and his wife? She didn't care what they thought of her. Or did she?

Hermione picked out a green floral sundress, but not before making a ginormous mess. She was still exhausted and didn't have the energy to cast a cleaning charm. Instead, she opened a bag of muggle crisps, and pigged out. That would be one of the last times she could eat junk food over the next nine months.


	4. Chapter 4 (Long Time No Write!)

**A/N: HEY GUYS! So I was looking at this story and just realized how hopelessly cliche this all is. *facepalm* I originally started writing this for myself when I was a die hard potterhead, now I really have no reason to continue this, except for YOU GUYS! So tell me by leaving a comment whether you want me to continue this story. I know it has been a very long while, but if ONE reader wants to see this through, then I will write! So just tell me: is there anyone out there?**


	5. Chapter 4 (For Real This Time!)

OK. Let me just start off by saying THANK YOU for all your reviews and encouragement, so despite my selfish and lazy nature I have decided to update for you guys instead of usually wasting my time by watching reruns of Glee. Now addressing some of the reviews: There will be conflict and of course inevitable romance, the whole package EVENTUALLY. I don't want to rush into this story and make it sloppier than it already is. I am setting up the foundation of this story, which is why its going a little slow. I am also considering editing the entire story so far because I can't read the first chapter without showing off my gag reflex. Thoughts? So without further ado, here is the next Chapter of TSW.

Hermione's POV

Hermione sat restlessly on a chair inside an exam room in St. Mungo's. She had a copy of Witch Weekly in her hands but had given up reading a while ago. She had been through this process multiple times, so she didn't understand why this time she was so nervous.

Hermione looked at the time. Malfoy and his wife were already an hour late.

**If only I charged to the hour, by now I could have made 25,000 galleons. **

****Just then the door to the exam room swung open. It was Draco Malfoy himself.

"I see that someone is quite anxious to be impregnated with my baby." he snarled.

"I see that someone doesn't own a watch." she gave back.

"That muggle device! Why, shouldn't owning one be an _excuse_ for tardiness? You can never rely on muggle things, everyone knows that."

"Can we just get this over with?" Hermoine looked to the Healer for help.

"Is your wife going to be here Mr. Malfoy?" the Healer asked.

"No, go on without her."

"Alright. You can wait in the waiting room until the procedure is finished."

Malfoy looked taken back. "Oh alright.."

After the procedure had finished, Hermione changed back into the dress she had chosen especially to impress Draco's wife. Malfoy was called back in by the Healer. He just looked at her abdomen. "This may have been the best or worse decision of my life. My father must be turning in his grave..."

The door burst open for the second time that day. There in the doorway stood Pansy Parkinson, with her mouth gaping at Hermione. It was a mirror image with other way around.

"Close your mouths. You're going swallow pixies." Draco contributed his usual sarcastic remark of the conversation.

From the look on Draco's face, it looked as though it had taken him by surprise when Pansy slapped him. Seconds later, Hermione rushed out of the room, muttering to herself,"I've got to go, I've got to go."

Now Draco was alone in the room with an angry Pansy. He's have to thank Granger for that later. Speaking of Granger, where in Merlin's Beard had she run off to with possibly his child?

All this time Pansy had been yelling at him. "...EVEN CONSIDER A MUDBLOOD WITHOUT TELLING ME AND GRANGER. YOU KNOW HOW I HATE HER-"

"Frankly, Pansy, I don't give a damn. It's too late now." With that, Pansy sped walked out of St. Mungos.

Pansy POV

She was pissed. A mudblood was one thing, but Granger, The Hermione Granger, that was absolutely ridiculous. That was one thing that both and Draco both agreed on. At least that was what she thought up until now. JUst because Granger was a few hours earlier than her didn't mean that bitch could ruin her life!

**My poor baby. It must be horrible being stuck in Granger. **

But then again, anything was better than having that baby stuck in her. That's why she wanted a surrogate in the first place.

**This could be fun. Granger's going to be so fat!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello my readers. I have had some spare time and then I was thinking about you lovelies. I havn't updated this in at least a month so very sorry. But, being the egotistical bitch I am, I feed off your reviews and comments. So what do you guys want to happen in the story? Let's try to get to at least 70 reviews before I update again. Do inspire me. I've kind of forgotten the main ending/ big climactic event that I had planned. So what do you want to see? Review and I will update. (If someone gives me a really good idea, then I will update sooner)**

Hermione wished she could disappear into the stool she was sitting on. The little respect she had for Malfoy because she thought he had done something halfway decent for himself was all but gone. He had married Pansy Parkinson for the love of Merlin! Pansy Parkinson, the horrid bitch no one in their right state of mind could even get drunk enough to marry. And even if they were close enough to the alter, a dementor would save the poor fellow she would be about to marry.

But why was she feeling like this? It's not like she cared. But running away probably did irreparable damage to all the respect the Malfoy had for her to begin with. But why did she want his respect? Why had she even agreed to this bloody mess? Hermione slouched her head against the counter in defeat.

After she had taken off, Hermione walked her way to the ritzier part of wizard London. Tall buildings with huge flats covered the streets. She had found herself in a relatively quiet and calm lobby of a hotel taking a seat at the bar. The place was really out of her price range, a magic grand piano was playing in the background, and even in her dress to impress, she felt shabby compared to the few people there.

Being her usual precocious on pregnancy guard self, Hermione only ordered a butterbeer. It was 10 galleons for a small glass, but Hermione didn't even bother complaining in her head. She frankly had enough on her mind to fuss over a drink.

Hermione mentally calmed herself down and was so concentrated, that she didn't notice that someone had sat down a few stools over. She reached into her robe pocket to get the amount due and was about to hand it over, when someone from behind said, "Just charge it to my account, Richards."

Hermione turned around and to her surprise it was the, Draco Malfoy himself. She sighed greatly and slightly rolled her eyes. "How did you find me, Malfoy?"

"I was in the neighborhood."

"In the middle of Merlin's Court? Don't tell me you live here." said Hermione.

"In fact I do. Right across the street where it says 'Loaded Heirs Only'" Draco said mildly disgusted.

"I never thought of you to be that type. I'd always thought you'd lock yourself away in a dungeon in a dark and gloomy castle." said Hermione sarcastically.

"Oh, I have one of those- no I actually don't actually _own_ a certain dark manor quite yet." he sighed and stared at her stomach.

Sensing the awkwardness building, Hermione stood up and told Draco goodbye.

"And where exactly do you think you're going? To another grungy bar? Eventually people will stop buying you drinks, especially if," he glanced at her abdomen again, "you are actually pregnant."

"Excuse you, Malfoy, but I will have you know that I'm doing the wizarding world a great service by helping life happen. I'm not just some slut that goes around for child support checks."

And with that she walked rapidly towards the door.

"Granger...Hermione. Don't walk away from me. Just tell me where the hell you're going."

"No. I will not. For once in your life, _you_ are in debt to me." She continued walking the other direction. It would be a long walk. Still fuming, she could feel the cold contrast of the recently fallen sprinkles of water falling from the sky. There was no way she woud make it home without getting soaked. And she couldn't apperate when she was possibly with child.

"Gran-Hermione. Don't let our silly little school rivalry get in the way of your judgment. You are going to get sick. Just come with me. I'm serious. Do it for you-and… the baby."

Hermione stood still but did not turn around, her back facing him.

"Please. Come on. I didn't mean what I sai—"

"_Fine_."

Hermione turned on her heel and walked a good distance parallel to Draco. She had been rained out. And hell had just frozen over.


End file.
